


Just a scratch wound

by Giulietta



Series: Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug In Love, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Confrontations, Confusion, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s01 Dislocœur | Dark Cupid, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Hormones, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Injury, Kwami Swap, Love, Love Confessions, Master Fu Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Protectiveness, Quote: Just a friend (Miraculous Ladybug), Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Scene Gone Wrong, School, Secret Identity, Sleep Deprivation, Slice of Life, Superheroes, Teenagers, Tension, Tired Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Ever since Nino and Alya helped her in the bathroom, Marinette should have expected the protectiveness between the tech couple. What she didn't expect is Adrien adding into the mix.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821607
Comments: 40
Kudos: 333





	1. Nino: That ain't no scratch wound.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of Chapter 1 in - [**Reveal Accidents**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233569)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette showing her back to Plagg: "How bad is it?"  
> Plagg, squinting at the injury: "It's... Just a scratch wound."
> 
> Later...
> 
> Nino: That ain't a scratch wound.  
> Marinette: Well... F.

Plagg said this hasn't happened before, but the kwami also never expected her to be a self-sacrificing idiot.

Marinette could understand her kwami's logic when she found her back to be bleeding after de-transforming in the bathroom. _She doesn't regret saving her partner who... has strangely bad luck for a ladybug holder._ The bluenette just has to be careful next time. It's not like she's dying... _right?_ Based on what Plagg told her, it's just a scratch wound. Whether or not it's to prevent her panicking like an idiot, Marinette will take Plagg's reassurance and hastily got ready for class. Plagg says he'll try to find a way to heal up fast. _Just give him a minute... or longer... Oh and Camembert._

Marinette has an hour left before Miss Mendeleiev defaults her chemistry test to a zero. She has no alibis and she's on thin ice with her parents.

'No alibis today.' Marinette felt a little woozy, but that doesn't stop her from entering the chemistry lab. Although Lila commented she looks pale today (Marinette never understand if Lila sees her as a friend or enemy.), Marinette quickly explained she has no make-up worn today which is true but... Not. She took the test, finding it hard to focus with her wet back and shaky hands. She also can't move her back to lean or crouch. She smells like Camembert too by the way, surprisingly covering the scent of iron. She managed to finish the test within the last forty minutes, ten minutes used to head to the classroom and trying to convince the teacher she's fit to take the test.

"I think it looks better." Plagg told her as she is the last person to leave the chemistry lab, hiding in her jacket because he likes body warmth.

"Nice." Marinette stood up, still feeling kinda dizzy.

"We gotta eat though." Plagg offered, peeking out to see if the coast is clear. He decided to come out and head into her purse where the cheese are. "Replenish your fluids yadayada."

"I got that." Marinette pats her cheek, trying to look alive. Is she really that pale? Marinette hasn't seen herself in the mirror but maybe that is the case. 'Hopefully, I'll look better after eating.'

...

'Did I even do well in chemistry?' Marinette wondered as she entered the cafeteria, ignoring the group as she scanned today's menu. She got a tray and tried to remember what food helps with wound healing. Yogurt with fruits takes care of milk and fruits right? Casserole? It has the meat, cheese and chicken covered.. Apple. Hm... Marinette stares at apple and the cheese. It's all that's left? Marinette huffed. 'The school is facing a scarcity of good food..'

"Gonna sit alone again?" Plagg asked in her purse as Marinette searched for a place to eat.

"Hn." Marinette doesn't want to listen to stories that never happened. **It'll mess her memories up.** It's embarrassing enough how Marinette failed to embarrass Jagged Stone with Lila's story about the kitten story and it felt even worse when Clara Nightingale wanted to know the full name of this Lila who helped the singer with her choreography. _What isn't Lila lying about?_ Marinette is in thick tar all because she thought Lila is like her but not. To avoid hearing any more of Lila's words and accidentally talk about it to the individual mentioned, Marinette found it best to avoid Lila in general. It's best for both of them. Marinette doesn't want to see a minor get sued or get humiliated in public. Lila's just a teen like everyone else in this school. Like what Plagg said to her himself, 'Lila's just someone who wants friends, get spoiled and be ham popular.'

"Not hungry?" Plagg popped his head as Marinette struggles to finish the dull casserole.

"No I'm not." Marinette already finished everything but this casserole thingy. It's too dull. It's also cold and chewy. Whoever made this must be having a bad day.

"Feed me the cheese." Plagg opened his mouth when Marinette grabbed the cheese she got and dumped it in the cat's mouth. " _Urgh!_ Goat cheese with herbs!"

"Picky." Marinette smiled, taking another scoop of the cheesy meaty meal.

"Am not!" Plagg hissed and Marinette sipped her milk.

"Are too." Marinette watched her classmates. She then gazed at the clock. "Time to go."

"Four hours before we can go home and place ointment on your scratch wound." Plagg corrects, returning back to his chosen's purse.

"Yep." Marinette stood up, carrying her tray to segregate her plates. She can barely crouch without feeling the burning sensation of her skin from the clash of her fabric to her wound.

'Fifteen minutes to spare.' Marinette thought, walking towards the exit. She was too focused on the time, the pain on her back, and the incoming class subjects to notice Rose tripping a feet or so behind her. The sharp stinging sensation was new and a whole new level of pain. Flinching and turning towards the culprit, Marinette might have been a bit hissy when she slapped her best friend's hand. Apparently, blood and citric acid don't mix together.

"Tsk!" Marinette ran, avoiding the ground bathroom (because everyone uses that) and rushes up to the third floor. She can't remove her jacket, not in front of them, without telling a lie. She gritted her teeth, not trusting herself to speak as she pushed a girl out of her way, entering the bathroom and finally removing the jacket.

"Holy...!" Marinette stared at her soiled jacket, dripping an orange-pink hue. Marinette tossed it in the sink, scratching her head. "What am I gonna do?! What the hell am I gonna do?!"

"Calm down, bread. It's not that bad.." Plagg came out from her purse, staring at the blood droplets on the floor and then at orange juice/blood stained girl. "I'll get your bag from the classroom and you use them tissue rolls in the stall."

"But Plagg! We promised not to- Come back...Argh!" Marinette lost sight of her kwami as he slipped through the window. Marinette face palmed, shaking her head. "Why do I bother?"

"Ok. Ok. You can fix this." Marinette grabbed an entire toilet paper roll and started cleaning the floor. She also started removing her shirt, using tissue to wipe the blood. Thankfully, her pink pants isn't touched. Marinette tossed the bloody tissues in a trashcan. "If I wrap it right, the cleaners will think it's a bad case of menstruation."

"Got your bag." Plagg pushed the door with her bag.

"How?" Marinette turned to Plagg, confused.

"Some good ol' distraction." Plagg dropped her bag and Marinette quickly grabbed spare clothes for her.

"Darn. I forgot to pack soap-" Marinette was speaking to Plagg until the kwami hid followed by a scream.

"Mari?! What the heck?! Are you all right?!" Nino called out and Marinette swore today is not her day.

"Don't panic!" Marinette slowly stood up with only her bra to cover her top, smiling. "I'm more surprised a guy's in the girl's bathroom."

"Don't pull your BS on me, dude! You're the girl who constipated in the guy's bathroom back in école." Nino texted on his phone while Marinette huffed. "Hold up. I'm going to tell her."

"Fine. You win this round." Marinette rolled her eyes. For a music-loving introvert, Nino tends to be very dramatic when necessary. As soon as she turned around and sat to pull out clothes from her bag, she hears another loud shout.

"What the F-?!" Nino was interrupted halfway as Marinette turned at his area. That got him to shut up.

"It's a scratch wound." Marinette stated and Nino glared at her. The 'Are you freaking kidding with me?' look. Marinette looked back, staring at her selection. "If you want to be helpful, can you wash my shirt and jacket? I gotta choose something no one will notice me wear."

"Dude....?" Nino took tentative steps and when Marinette chose not to move, the music-lover asked as he took a better look at the wound. "I'm sorry but that. (He's pointing at her back.) That ain't no scratch wound."

"I..." Marinette bit her lower lip. _It's that bad huh?_ Marinette asked her friend, curious what sort of **bad**. "Really now?"


	2. Alya: Hopefully, your back gets better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya protecc  
> Nino dyin  
> Mari clueless
> 
> Adrien nos

Now that she knows why Marinette is acting so weird, pale and skittish today, Alya placed it upon herself to protect her clumsy classmate. They have two subjects left before class is over. Alya sits beside the bluenette, ready to take down notes even though Marinette said it wasn't needed.

"No. I'm serious. I can handle it." Marinette carefully placed her arms on the table, smiling at Alya. "You didn't have to come here because of a scratch wound."

" _Scratch_ wound." Alya eyed the secretive up-and-coming fashion designer. There has to be another reason why Marinette has those wounds. Hazing? Bullying? Mugged?! The list is endless. Marinette looks so innocent and sweet that guys would try to harm her for a free meal.

"I guess we'll be partners for today." Marinette hummed. Alya looked up to see the assignment being an analysis of **Metamorphosis** by Franz Kafka.

"Yeah but in groups of four." Alya pointed at the powerpoint.

"Weird.." Marinette tilted her head, resting her cheek on her propped-up arm. "Is it hard?"

"No. It's darn long." Alya opened her tablet to pull out the story. "And deep."

"Really now?" Marinette tapped her pencil, still confused. "I think it's a short story."

"Don't start with me-" Alya narrowed her eyes when she saw Adrien and Nino walk towards them. She explicitly texted Nino not to bring Adrien close to Marinette. Not only will Lila and Chloé throw a fit that the best students are paired together (Max and Sabrina are best in math and sciences sorry), but Marinette is a terrible liar when it comes to saying she's okay. Marinette is not OK. She doesn't need to be more clumsy and get more injuries!

" **Nino.** " Alya glared at the DJ.

"A-Al. Girl..." Nino who gulped, adjusting his neckline. "Adrien wanted to uh.."

"Is it okay if we pair up?" Adrien sunshine Agreste asked with that blinding smile of his, staring right at the surprised bluenette.

'You are dead to me.' Alya mouthed and Nino raised his hands in fear.

"I-Uh. Yeno? Alya?" Marinette asked instead, not sure either what's going on. As long as Marinette is not focused on Adrien, she'll be fine. "Alya. What do you think?"

"Sure.." If Alya rejects Adrien then Rose and Juleka would overhear it and wonder. Alya is the ex-head of Operation Adrinette. Even when they moved on to Operation Liladrien, that doesn't mean Alya is going to ruin Marinette's image in front of Adrien.

"Thanks." Adrien walked over to sit beside Marinette?! Alya quickly stood up, covering Marinette's face with her arms. "Oh hold it! You should sit at the edge beside Nino!"

"But wouldn't it be easier if-" Adrien may be using that innocent look, but Alya has met a ton of innocent looking guys *cough sisters! cough!* to know they're up to something.

"Hahaha. Nice try. Get back here and sit beside Nino." Alya glared at the model. 'He knows something. Nino has a lot to say later.'

'I am dead..' Nino smacked his head with his tablet.

"Come on guys..." Marinette unfortunately doesn't know Adrien is kinda onto her 'scratch wound.' The bluenette pat Alya's arm down. "We need to start working. The earlier we finish the assignment, the more time we can chat whatever we want."

"Yeah. That's why sunshine sits beside Nino." Alya continues to stare Adrien down. "Mari? Can you move to the edge? Yeah. Thanks."

"O..k?" Marinette does, confused why Adrien seemed so sad as to sit beside Nino. Marinette muttered to Alya. "Did he and Nino get into a fight?"

"Yeah.. Let's go with that." Alya scanned the chapters of the short story. "Mari takes chapter 1, Nino takes chapter 2 and Adrien chapter 3. I'm going to prepare the presentation and research additional material for the story."

* * *

"So what did you guys do this morning?" Adrien started as Alya compiles and types their data into a powerpoint style format. As the person in the middle, Alya knows when to intercept to prevent a revelation. If Marinette doesn't want to tell the whole truth to them, what more this model?

"Akuma. English test.." Nino tapped his pencil, staring at the doodle of a turtle he made. "Chemistry test. That's it."

"We had an English test?" Marinette asked, surprised at the news.

"Yeah but don't worry M. Miss Bustier has a soft spot for you." Nino comforted the worried bluenette. "You can take the test tomorrow."

"Why not after school?" Adrien asked and Alya isn't sure if he's playing innocent or plain innocent. She doesn't buy the latter. She knows Nino is a 'bro over hoe' type of guy. He'd tell Adrien if it isn't serious or if he wants someone to also worry with him. _The latter._

"Because Mar and I plan on having a sleepover." Alya answered back.

"But it's a Thursday." Adrien frowned. Alya turned silent as well. _Ah right._ Adrien asked. "Why would you have a sleepover on Thursday?"

"She's going to help me with something." Marinette butted in. Bluebell eyes looked at hazel with confusion. Alya gave a slight nod and Marinette looked back at Adrien. "For tomorrow. You know, the try-out for the schoolplay?"

'Oh wait. I forgot about that.' Alya was so busy listening to Lila's fancy tales that she almost forgot to check the audition site. 'Mari. You are a lifesaver.'

"The Tales of Misterbug and Lady Noire?" Adrien blinked, equally surprised. _Apparently, a lot of people don't care about the play._ Adrien leaned, making Nino lean on the bench so he can look at Marinette closer. "Are you going to audition as Lady Noire?"

"W-what?!" Marinette almost fell off the bench had Alya not grab her arm. Marinette looked away from Adrien, flushing. "C-course not! I'm too clumsy to be Lady Noire."

"Didn't Chloé want to be Ladybug?" Nino wondered, looking at Adrien. "Bro. You could be Misterbug."

"No way. I don't have that much time in my hands." Adrien is still staring at Marinette. Alya has a bad feeling about this. _A really bad feeling._

"Hey.. You should try being Lady Noire, M." Alya 'subtly' whisper to her bestie, watching Adrien stiffen. "Just imagine Chloé's face when she's paired with you of all people."

"Pft!" Marinette giggled and Alya noticed the blonde furrowed his brows. Marinette laughed, "Sounds like a plan-"

"Only auditioning as Lady Noire, but not be Lady Noire okay?" Marinette quickly defended herself, pouting.

"Sure Mar." Alya leaned on her arm, careful not to touch her back. 'Hopefully, your back gets better.'


	3. Misterbug: I know your identity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misterbug being a bug
> 
> Lady Noire hissy cat

"Are you sure you're okay?" Misterbug asked for the third time as they coincidentally met up during patrol. Lady Noire frowned, confused why Misterbug is going against their agreed patrol route.

"Bug. **We** will be fine if we finish this faster." Lady Noire looked away form the crimson hero, jumping down and using her baton to avoid a fall. She landed on a building, running to finish her path.

"I can handle your part for today if you need it." Misterbug swung to reach her area, landing perfectly to run beside her. Lady Noire glanced back at her partner, surprised why he's acting so persistent today. Did someone tell him? Was it Tikki? No. Plagg himself didn't see it coming. 'Tikki wouldn't know either.'

"Did something happen to you today?" Lady Noire jumped up, grabbing the edge. She kicked her feet, propelling herself forward. She landed, slightly wincing as her braid hit her back. She stood up, brushing the inconvenience and kept running.

"Why?" Misterbug managed to keep up once more, ~~catching up too quickly~~. Lady Noire is starting to feel annoyed with the bug. Misterbug asked. "Is it wrong to worry about my partner?"

"No~! But it's starting to grate my cheese." Lady Noire decides to free fall, extending her baton to get stuck between two windows to lessen the fall. She shortened it and dropped safely on the floor, running out of the alleyway to enter the park.

...

'I think I lost him..' Lady Noire thought, almost ending her patrol by ground. They usually travel by roof to avoid citizens, but tonight is too silent and bare. Lady Noire can use that to her advantage. She also doesn't like a pesky bug poking into her civilian life-

"You have any plans today then?" Misterbug lands right in front of her.

"Ack!" Lady Noire launched her baton at him in fright, not that hard as the crimson hero caught it with his hand. Forest green eyes stare at her.

"I mean to say.." Misterbug lets go, turning slightly pink. "Of course you have school, but I was hoping if you have some extra time right now?"

"It's currently four AM bug. We need as much sleep as we can." Lady Noire pressed one hand on her chest, almost getting a heart attack at the surprise attack. She pats her chest, letting her heart calm down. "And stop trying to sneak up on me. Make clicking noise before coming over."

"S-sorry." Misterbug scratched the back of his neck, suddenly giving her a dorky smile. "But I talked with Tikki about a hypothetical instance where one of us gets incapacitated, not like any of us is hurt or anything but it won't hurt to know about these stuff and our soulmate bond.."

"Bug... Just get on with it." Lady Noire also has to head back before Alya finds her missing. "I have to handle someone at home if you know what I mean."

"Can I hug you?" Misterbug asked and Lady Noire took a step back. "M'lady. Trust me. It won't hurt."

"Ohoho. No way Bugaboy." Lady Noire stared at those arms. She knows how tight her partner hugs and with the state of her back, he will open what Alya patched up. Unfortunately, Misterbug has a yo-yo which has string. One wrong move and he can lasso her ankle or wrist. "This kitty doesn't want to get a bug on her fur."

"Lady. Don't be stubborn." Misterbug frowned, preparing for her to run. "I just want to make sure you're fine."

"I'm standing right here so I'm pretty fine here..." Lady Noire's braid swooshed quickly, finding a blind spot if she rushed towards the trees and use the branches. "Why? Did you find something out?"

"I know your identity." Misterbug replied, but she didn't believe him. That's impossible. Lady Noire hasn't de-transformed in front of anyone nor has anyone acted odd around her. _Unless he's...!_

"No you don't." Lady Noire denied. She has to because it can't be possible. She hopes it's not possible because oh the consequences are drastic. The fans will burn her like Jeanne D'arc. Besides, _the most likely candidate_ always dubs her his great friend. Why then would he be in love with Lady Noire? Nope. It's just another bluff. "I call bluff."

"Ma-" Misterbug didn't expect Lady Noire to rush towards him, using his shoulder to catapult herself to the tree behind him. He turns around, looking up when he saw the cat climb and swing into the tree branches. "Come back here!"

"No way!" Lady Noire called out, fleeing from her partner. _Blonde hair and green eyes._ It's all bluff. _Working for the family and home-sheltered most of his life._ Misterbug cannot be that person. _Allergic to feathers and a fan of Ultimate Mecha strike III._ Lady Noire would know. ~~Her heart and soul does.~~

"You don't know me!" Lady Noire grabbed a number of dead branches, tossing them in random areas to confuse the bug. Lady Noire kept running and suddenly paused to hide behind a tree. She calms down her breathing, listening to the distant sounds of her classmate. _Yes. Misterbug has to be a student. A student in her school. Someone who saw her acting odd. ~~Not Adrien, Misterbug wouldn't tell her to keep silent.~~_

"...." Lady Noire stood close to the tree, not touching it. The footsteps and the zipping sound is far away. Misterbug gave up. He's heading back to his home. Lady Noire sighed. "And maybe..."

"...I don't know you." Lady Noire admitted, running back to her home.

* * *

"You think bug knows?" Marinette asked as she de-transformed on her balcony.

"Maybe he's a pussy in real life." Plagg shrugged, sitting on her head. "Who knows? I don't care. Do you?"

"Hm... Things got a little complicated." Marinette ruffled her hair, groaning. If Misterbug is in school then the most likely suspect is Adrien, the love of her life. The same one Misterbug is getting jealous over. Marinette covered her face, slowly dragging her hands down. "Really complicated."

"Why? Aren't you glad they're one in the same person?" Plagg looked down from his viewpoint.

"Yeah and he most likely found out yesterday while I was being a complete jerk to everyone in school because of my stupid back." Marinette huffed, prancing around her balcony. She needs to calm down so she can rest. 'Take deep breaths.'

"It's getting better though." Plagg muttered, flopped on her head. "I don't get why Tikki's panicking. I can heal too... Kinda."

"Maybe because of your title?" Marinette suggested.

"You can't stitch if you don't poke through the holes." Plagg gave some weird stitching metaphor. "For recovery to start, sometimes destruction is necessary."

"I'm calm now." Marinette fans herself, ready to head down and rest. "Besides, what if Adrien isn't Misterbug? I'd be panicking over nothing."

"If he is, you're going to panic again, aren't you?" Plagg raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Marinette will not deny that.

"Good. Let's say Misterbug is actually cheese." Plagg laughed. "Now go to bed, bread."

"..." Marinette carefully opened her hatch, slowly stepping down and resting on her bed. She looks down as she closed her hatch, seeing Alya sleeping peacefully on her chaise. Marinette smiled, sitting down on her bed. She carefully rests her head on her cat pillow, watching Plagg bump his cheek against her forehead before heading to his tiny bed.

"Night." Marinette whispered and Plagg didn't reply. The guy is a fast sleeper. Marinette closed her eyes, waiting for sleep's embrace.

...

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep

'Why do I feel like I didn't sleep?' Marinette opened her eyes to see Alya facing her phone right in front of her face. The bluenette blinked, staring at Alya with a blank expression.

"Rise and shine. Auditions start at seven so it won't clash with our normal schedule." Alya explained. Marinette continued staring into space. Alya pinched her cheek. "Earth to Mari. Time to prep. Seriously girl. We slept at nine. You should have plenty of rest."

"Yeah..." Marinette wants to agree. 'I could have slept at two AM had Bug followed his route.'


	4. Adrien: Sexiest hero gets to order the loser for a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is competitive, sleep-deprived and fueled with coffee.
> 
> Adrien is in a similar state but has reached _Enlightenment_ , starting [Operation: Make M'lady See the Truth]

_Something's up._

Marinette might be paranoid, but it's justifiable paranoia when she sees both Alya and Nino so early in the morning accompanying her to wherever they plan to go to. Usually, they're with Lila but the bathroom incident caused some tension or revelation.

"Looking sexy Mari." Alya whistled as Marinette came out from the dressing room. Wearing skintight leather, Marinette knew she didn't look like herself with the wrong hair color and eye feature. _Plagg. You have outdone yourself my good sir._

"Now let's go prank Chloé." Marinette rubbed her hands together, ready to have the blonde question her sexuality. "Hehehehehe~"

"True evil." Nino knows her plans. He's been with her long enough to see how outlandish her overly complicated schemes tend to be.

"Nothing can go wrong!" Marinette raised her gloved hands, ready to terrorize the female populace with her charm. "Nothing could ruin my day-?!"

"Hi guys!" Adrien came up from behind her, causing Marinette to jump a feet high in fright.

"A-ack!" Marinette turned, eyes wide in shock as Alya supported her fall. 'Holy kwami! Adrien bugaboo-d me!"

"A-Adrien!" Marinette thought she was over her stuttering but last night's events made it all the more difficult to see him. 'He is not Misterbug. Just imagine he is not your partner who spews flirty puns and devours loafs of bread...!'

'Oh no. It's not working!' Marinette thought, quickly hiding behind Alya. Marinette always stares into the eyes first before anything else. Adrien wasn't wearing the mask, but as soon as she looked down... Adrien is wearing a Misterbug costume. 'Oh kwami why?! He looks just like Misterbug!!!'

"I knew you'd make a good bug, man." Nino smiled at the model while Alya pats Marinette's head. "And you said you didn't have much time."

"I got lucky." Adrien smiled, verdant green still staring at startled bluebells. "But I didn't read the script."

"What? How could you not read the script if you plan on auditioning?" Alya raised an eyebrow. Adrien is still smiling. _That is very suspicious._ Alya whispered to her bestie. "What do you think?"

'Hm...' Marinette placed both hands on Alya's shoulder leaning close to her ear.

"Maybe it's Lila?" Marinette ~~knows he's onto something and~~ suggested, offering a sly grin when Adrien's eyes narrowed. _Even if he may or may not be her partner, Marinette finds blonde hair and green eyes men entertaining to bug. ~~Surely, this won't backfire at her~~._ The bluenette continues as if she didn't see his expression. "Didn't Lila say she'll be a part of the auditions? Maybe this is the day Adrien will confess his feelings?"

"Oh right. Thanks M." Alya bought it and Marinette rest her face on her bestie's brown locks, giggling. Alya gave Adrien a thumbs up, unaware the blonde could hear every word the girls whispered about. "You go be you while we do us."

"How about expanding the prank?" Nino asked, recalling some guys also trying out to be a black cat. "That way, everyone questions their sexuality."

"Misterbug doesn't scream sex." Marinette peaked out of Alya's shoulder, clarifying the thought. "No offense Nino, but Adrien is a cinnamon roll."

"I'm right here, you know?" Adrien glared at her but Marinette replied with a innocent smile. Adrien muttered under his breath. "This means war, _kitty_."

"Great! Adrien's in." Nino ignores the electricity sparking between his two classmates, looking at the stage. "Ready guys?"

"Sexiest hero gets to order the loser!" Marinette cried out at the height of tension.

"Sexiest hero gets to order the loser _**for a week**_." Adrien added and he sees Marinette freeze. "Unless you're **_scaredy-cat_**?"

" _Woah_ there guys." Alya tried to calm them down, looking at Nino for support. Nope. The DJ finds this normal. Alya blocks the two like a wall. "Don't go crazy here. This is all for fun-"

"You're on _bugaboy_!" Marinette is not a coward. This guy may be the love of her life or her partner-in-crime, but no one calls her a scaredy-cat while looking like both of her most important persons in the world. 'Sentibug was bad enough!'

"Why is this happening?" Alya sighed, picking up her phone and sent a message in [Liladrien] group chat. **[Guys. We have a problem. Adrien's inner fanboy is showing.]**


	5. Marinette: Woah. Adrien still has a crush on Noire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs to think hard... He needs to win the game and his lady's heart.
> 
> If Adrien is (possibly) Misterbug, Marinette wonders if Adrien/Misterbug is referring to Lila as his girlfriend...

Adrien doesn't know what god or entity he insulted, but it seems talking things out with his partner, Lady Noire who is also Marinette Dupain-Cheng ~~same girl who sits behind him every day~~ , is unfeasible. Last night, Adrien regretted blurting out the truth too early, causing the black cat to flee from the scene. _How else will he explain how he knew of the injury on her back, after all?_

That's why this morning, instead of staying in bed because Nathalie so graciously gave him a break for the morning, Adrien forced himself to wake up and prepare for school. Mentally preparing himself for whatever Marinette decides to pull on him, Adrien packs a medkit just to be extra safe before getting into the car. He placed make-up to hide the eye bags while Gorilla drove him to school, opening a can of coffee to sip and browsing his phone. He's left ten messages in Marinette's phone, all discreet because of a certain snooping reporter, but she has yet to read it. Call him unlucky, but Adrien has a bad feeling Marinette isn't the sort to check her phone unless she receives a call. Adrien could call her, but he found that too forward and risky. _Who knows who's listening in?_

"We're up." Alya waved at them as Marinette scoured the area for the mayor's daughter. "Remember Nino. This is an audition."

"I know that." Nino snickered, holding his phone with the PDF of the script. Nino looked at Adrien, nudging his shoulder. "So how are you gonna beat M?"

"I have no idea..." Standing and wearing a costume of his own superhero suit, Adrien isn't sure whether to panic or to relax when his partner is doing the same with added flare. Maybe Marinette is right? 'Maybe Misterbug doesn't scream sexy? No. If I admit defeat then it's the same as saying I'm cute.'

"Hm..." Adrien stared at the script, flipping through it. _Any sexy parts?_ Adrien furrowed his brows, glaring at the lines. "It'll be easier if I'm paired up with m'lady..."

"Did you say something just now?" Nino asked and Adrien quickly shook his head.

"Pfft. I'm just talking about the conversation part." Adrien has a plan formulating in his head. _Sexiest hero?_ Adrien doesn't need to be the sexiest if his competitor finds him sexier than the people in this room.

"Oh. What's your plan?" Nino lowered his phone, interested. "And it better not be a jealous thing because Mari's dense as a brick."

"As if I didn't know that." Adrien muttered, rereading the lines. **In totality, Adrien will admit both of them are as dense as lead.** Adrien should have clearly noticed Marinette's change in behavior after the **Glaciator** event, acting all weird and twitchy whenever he's around. It added up to Lady Noire's confession about soulmates, ice cream and this guy friend everyone (like her parents and friends) want to pair her with. It was him... Adrien was competing against himself because Fate wanted him to realize he's an imbecile for falling in love with a super heroine and not noticing his partner's civilian identity.

"..." Adrien sighed. The worst part here is the fact Marinette followed the anime tropes perfectly well. Lady Noire fell in love with Misterbug as friends-to-lovers. However, some magical instance (ice cream) convinces Marinette to learn more about his civilian identity, which she realized is also attractive. Marinette begins to try confessing her feelings, only to fail because of her bad luck as the black cat. Marinette is also very nice and sweet, but becomes sassy and spicy as Lady Noire. Marinette acts and looks too different compared to him! Heck. She even had an eye color change upon transformation. Tikki just made his hair look different. 'It's not my fault I didn't notice her!'

"Shall we begin patrol, _m'lady_?"

"?!" Adrien quickly stared at the stage, almost lost in thought had he not heard _that_ tone and _that_ nickname. He sees his childhood friend as red as a tomato. Chloé's indeed auditioning as Ladybug and it's also apparent that Marinette can flirt if she puts effort to it.

*Wink*

Bowing her head slightly, Lady Noire held Chloé's hand close to her mouth, bluebell eyes staring right at her target. Marinette really intends to win but all Adrien wants is: (1) to straighten the ruffles between them; (2) plead for forgiveness because of his one-track mind and; (3) cuddle her because it'll help speed up recovery (physical and emotional). The last part could not be cuddling. It could even be as tame as hand holding. Adrien needs a huge dose of oxytocin. ~~Or maybe he shouldn't because he might get addicted?~~

"Dude..." Nino squinted at the males and females screaming at the side. "You have tough competition."

"I got it." Adrien dragged Nino, walking towards the stage. He scans the area on a possible black cat he could pair up with and found just the one. Adrien called out, waving at his classmate. "Hey Kim! You mind pairing with me?"

"No..." Nino whispered, quickly texting his bro's plans to Alya.

"Y-you sure?!" Kim stared at him, wide-eyed. "I dunno man. I doubt we'd make a good ladybug and black cat."

"..." Adrien glanced at Max who fixed his glasses and back at Kim, smirking. "I got a bet with Mari and I'm not planning to lose to her."

"Ah..." Kim looked at Marinette who casually walked at the edge of the steep platforms, seeing their usually shy classmate rest her arms at the tip of the baton prop as she chatted with the next Mister bug ~~because Chloé ran off to fix her make-up~~. Kim smiled, liking the idea. "Sure. Why not?"

*Ding!

"Holy kwami.." Alya stared at her phone before looking at the entrance. Lila and co. are about to enter the theater and Adrien just had to start early and choose a guy as a partner. Not like she's angry of sunshine's decisions and all, but this could ruin her plan to pairing Lila and Adrien together to audition. Alya quickly typed back. **[Stop him! Give him an excuse or something. Lila's almost on her way.]**

 **[Too late!]** Nino typed back as Marinette made another person into a flustered mess. **[He's heading to the stage.]**

"God damns us all." Alya muttered as she closed her eyes. She takes a deep breath, hitting the wall and thinking what to say to her group.

"Is something wrong, Alya?" Apparently, her stress attracted Marinette's attention because Alya opens her eyes to see Marinette by her side. If she didn't know any better, Alya would think Marinette is Lady Noire. That feline always visits her when she's down during the nights. _Right. That's a secret between the two of them. ~~Adrien would kill her if he knew she had close contact with his hero crush.~~_

"Adrien chose Kim." Alya muttered and Marinette narrowed her eyes. Both girls looked at the main stage to see Adrien and Kim enter the scene.

* * *

"Oh he didn't." Marinette smiled, amused that Adrien would choose Kim of all people. It's good because Marinette and practically everyone else knows that Kim is bi... Kim is unfortunately, in denial. If Adrien is indeed sexy then he should be able to make Kim realize that: (1) he is bi; (2) it's okay to be bi for misterbug and; (3) it's okay for him to be bi. Marinette raised her arms to stretch but winced. She grabbed her braid and placed it back to her front, wanting to scratch her injured back. "God this plan would work better if I didn't have this wound."

"Mari. You don't understand how serious this situation is." Alya ruffles her hair and Marinette looks at her bestie.

'Weren't you the one who insisted to staying with me last night because of my wound?' Marinette doesn't get Alya sometimes.

"Eh-ack." Marinette shrugged, wincing at the sudden movement and Alya thought it was her GO signal to keep speaking.

"When Adrien is done with Kim, the next one would obviously be a girl and I don't know how Lila will compete against all of them." Alya looked back at her phone. "Heck. I have a feeling Chloé's going to do a quick suit change just to be paired with Adrien!"

"Ah. But he gets to choose the next one." Marinette wagged her finger, confident Adrien won't win. She's seen the ads, read the forums and listened to people. Adrien screams innocence, regal and kindness. Gabriel would destroy anyone who dares tarnish this concepts with one's dark fantasy until after Adrien turns 18. Adrien is 15 and still Marinette sees lawsuits being filed. 'What an overprotective father.'

"You're right. He would surely choose his girlfriend." Alya let out a breath of relief while Marinette frowned.

"They're what now?" Marinette may be very updated to the latest news to her city, but she's been left behind on her class' current affairs and scandals.

"Hold still, _kitty_." Adriens' voice sounded different, almost husky(?)

"?!" Marinette hears screams and she turns to see Adrien making _those_ _eyes_ as he wiped something from Kim's face. He's staring right at her and Marinette felt something flutter in her stomach again. _Urggh._

"I-I think I ate my breakfast too fast." The bluenette quickly looked away, using her braid to fan her face as she hides behind the movable stair props.

"Sure but before you go to the toilet, let me tell you something first." Alya moves away from the wall to whisper close to Marinette's ear. "Lila and Adrien are secretly in love with each other."

"Even if Lila has a lying disorder and known him in a short span of six months?" Marinette excludes akuma-littered days because she remembers Nino telling her Adrien gets random calls to do a photoshoot by his father. 'What if Gabriel is Hawkmoth?!'

"Well it's love." Alya shrugged and Marinette peeked over to see Adrien getting shook by the student director to take the part.

"So what's with Liladrien?" Marinette read the group chat title while Alya's been reading through their classmate's message. _Why she isn't a part of it, Marinette will never know_. Marinette asked, pretending she isn't hurt at the exclusion. "If the boat already sailed then why do you have to plan and stuff?"

"Because it's not yet official." Alya explained and Marinette blinked when Adrien beamed at her. Alya kept speaking, looking back at her phone. "Adrien is afraid to commit and I feel this is the final push to let Adrien let go of his crush with Noire- They're finally here."

"Woah. Adrien still has a crush on Noire?" Marinette won't judge Adrien for falling in love with Lila. Heck. Marinette might have seen the signs when Adrien told her to take the high road. Adrien somehow wants to protect Lila or is it the other way around. _Lila is pretty protective._ Adrien also doesn't seem to vocalize his concern to even Nino. "I thought he said he was over her?"

"Really?" Alya perked and Marinette paused, looking back at the reporter. _Wait. Adrien did say that to her right? As Misterbug... Yeah. He did. He said something about having a new girl friend... But Plagg also said he's trying to make me jealous._

"Nah. It's nothing." Marinette huffed, resting on the prop wall. She winced, forgetting again about her back. Marinette rubbed her back, but Alya grabbed her hand away. "Al~"

"Don't scratch it... (Alya frowned at her, but one text message made Alya drop her wrist.) Great! Lila's coming on stage." Alya smiled, peeking behind their hiding spot. "No offense M, but Lila looks nice in black."

"Everyone should look slimming in black." Marinette also peeked, resting her arms on Alya shoulder as she bumped Alya's head. "Why else was I so confident I can out sexy Adrien Agreste?"

"Out sexy?" Alya laughed and Marinette was about to retort back had Adrien found her gaze once more. He pointed at her, grinning like a madman.

"I'm sorry but I choose Marinette as my next audition partner." Adrien requested, but Marinette can hear the fire in his voice. _He wants payback or is this one of his direct approach which I fail to understand?_ Alya gasped beneath her as Marinette blinked. Adrien ignored the director's chosen black cat, walking towards their area. "I'll only play the part if Mari becomes my lady."

"B-but.." The student director looked at Marinette, pleading. He knows Marinette will be the one making the costumes and agreed to let her play around as one of the characters during audition. _Not this._

'Aiming for the queen, Agreste?' Marinette narrowed her eyes at mischievous green. One wrong move and it's checkmate. Of course Marinette won't be Lady Noire, too lazy to get up early and practice ~~as well as being the real Lady Noire~~. Alya quickly moved away and Marinette held onto the wall as Adrien approached their area.

"What do you say, m'lady?" Adrien offered his hand, looking down at her. Marinette could refuse. She could refuse and observe whether or not Lila and Adrien are a couple **OR**...

_I'll get confirmation._

"Let's see what you got, _bugaboy_." Marinette offered a sharp smile. If Adrien is Misterbug and that this is his way of revealing himself to her **then why NOT**?


	6. Chloé: GET AWAY FROM MY ADRIKINS, MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette got too cocky.
> 
> Adrien has a plan.

From the script's scenarios, Adrien confessed nothing can compare his time with his lady. Those moments they were at the rooftop, hanging out and talking about anything under the moon. Two best friends who fight side by side, falling in love in the mysterious city of Paris.

 **However** , he has a mission in mind. A goal to be committed. Not only does Adrien know of her identity, but he must prove to her that he is Misterbug. How can this be done? **Muscle memory.** What scene does he have in mind exactly?

_Oh everyone knows what he's thinking about._

"D-Da-daark... Cupid?!" Marinette actually took a step back when he announced it, bluebell eyes shrunk into pinpricks against knowledgeable forest green. Dark Cupid is the best method for Marinette to not only gauge his fighting prowess, but also the sense of déjà vu after being released with a kiss. The only ones who are fully aware what transpired in Dark Cupid would be him and his partner.

"Are you scared?" Adrien can't help it. Marinette and Lady Noire (who are the same entity) are too cute that he has to tease her. It's a crime not to tease her.

"No way!" Marinette quickly looked at the script and flipped through the pages. Adrien wants to brush the bang falling off her hair, but that would be too intimate. He can't let anyone know he's gunning for her hand in uh... Her hand. He wants to hold her hand and be a couple! Marriage is too soon. She wouldn't say YES... _Yet_.

"Adrien. I don't think she knows her lines." Lila spoke up and Adrien snapped his neck to glare at her. Lila and several others actually flinched at that, surprised to see hardened emerald gaze.

"No. No. I got it." Marinette hummed, ignorant of the chilling encounter. Marinette threw the script, placing one hand on her hips. "So one-on-one fight with a controlled chatte. Not a lot of words really. Ready when you are."

"Go easy on me." Adrien picked up the 'lucky charm' mimicry which was a foam-based blaster (supposedly sticky but the crew doesn't have the materials yet) as Marinette brandished her metal baton.

"Very funny." Marinette isn't going to go easy on him. Adrien just knows and he wouldn't have it any other way-

"ACTION!" The director yelled and Lady Noire moved for the kill.

"?!" Adrien quickly dodged the attacks, avoiding the thrusts and flying kicks, and jumped on one of the elevated platforms to point his gun at the target.

"Scared?" Marinette grits her teeth, irked how she can't use her other hand as it's already geared to **Cataclysm** him.

"Nope~" Adrien grinned as he kept shooting the agile feline. She must be thinking why her controlled self is so retarded as to summon out her final weapon. One wrong move and the timer will start. _Lady Noire will need to retreat._ That's why Lady Noire always does Cataclysm as an emergency or a triumph card or whenever necessary. Based on the script, she should be able to jump up with the help of a rope. Unfortunately, there is no rope and Marinette is in her civilian...

"?!" Adrien gasped as Marinette managed to leap and land on his area, almost tripping as he took a step back. _This really takes back memories but they were at the fountain and he would have fallen off into the water._ The platform shook underneath them and the audience cheered. Adrien moved his hand to point the gun at the newcomer, pretty sure he had hit Lady Noire at least once with the charm _and that did not deter the cat from pouncing at him._

"Lady Noire! His Miraculous!" Kim hollered and wow that is a huge sense of déjà vu.

"My pleasure!" Marinette grinned and Adrien felt his heart beat pick up a pace as she managed to kick his gun off his hands before he could press the trigger. Dodging the supposed cataclysm-powered hand, Adrien receives a subtle remark from his classmate. "Nice reflexes."

"It comes in the package-?!" Adrien knew it was bait and he still fell for it. _Not his fault he and Lady Noire spar!_ Unable to escape when Marinette grabbed his collar, lunging forward and pushing him down off the platform.

*thud!

"Ack!" Adrien winced while the crew managed to set the mat down just in time when Marinette pushed him down to ground level. Opening one eye, Adrien stared up at Marinette raising her right hand menacingly while partially sitting on top of him. The contact lens did nothing to calm the teen's heart since he knows who Marinette really is.

"Finally, I'll find out who you are, Misterbug!" Marinette sneered as the audience chattered several feet away from them. It was too fast, just like the usual fights Misterbug and Lady Noire have against Akumas. Adrenaline isn't helping Adrien's head when Marinette leaned down closer to his face.

"You can say the secret will be out of the bag.." Marinette removed her grip on his right arm as she caressed his left ear with the real ladybug earrings. _A flash of recognition._ Glancing back at Adrien's face, Marinette noticed her partner's unusual reddish/pinkish hue. "U-uh..."

"!?" Marinette was so into the script that she forgot the last thing she read was the part where Adrien kisses her. Her gaze loses its concentration, fear is starting to override her system. Marinette flushed, ready to pull away ~~and hide in a corner~~.

'Oh no you don't.' Adrien knew he didn't need to do this anymore but he wants to emphasize that he still freaking loves her despite the identity reveal, grabbing her face and pulling her against his lips. Marinette squeaked, frozen in surprise as Adrien tilted his head to get a better position on his current activity. He has read a ton of stories, novels and anime. He has studied and practiced on pillows. He should be a good kisser!

_Un_

"This is unaccounted for..." Max watched what could have happened in Horrificator, observing Adrien passionately kissing his classmate. "If Adrien were to become Misterbug, ticket sales will increase by fifty-eight percent but the leading role to Lady Noire will suffer two hundred percent rise of haters."

"Adrien~" Some girls faint at the face of the truth. It wasn't Marinette forcing herself on him, but neither is Adrien. This is all according to the script and the thought of Adrien kissing them like that couldn't register in some maiden's imaginative heart.

_Deux._

"He's going for the kill!" Kim shouted, watching Marinette place her hands on the floor. The bluenette managed to pull away for a split second to take a breather, but Adrien pulled her back in by starting to sit up. It seems Adrien's expertise have weakened the athletic female.

"I'm telling his father." Lila quickly snapped a series of shots of the scene, composing a message. 'This'll blacklist that attention hogger!'

"B-but but!" Alya clutched her phone. 'Have I read the signs wrong? Have I been so focused on Liladrien to realize those two have a thing?'

_Trois.._

"That is not how friends kiss, dude!" Nino screamed, realizing the kiss between his two friends is **too** long for his liking. Adrien already sat up, holding the back of Marinette's head as if the kiss was his only source of oxygen. Nino doesn't know what to think except " _Good friend_ my arse!"

"You can stop now!" The producer waved his script on his face, looking the other way. "Whew. Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

* * *

"G-gah..." The two finally pulled away, a string of saliva broke between them.

'Shoot he... did... _that_.' Marinette panted, eyes unfocused as she weakly tried to push away from the male with her hands on his chest. _That... That huh._ Marinette can't process anything after that.

'Adrien. Misterbug. They... Despite knowing who I am, he still...?' Marinette looks up, staring at hungry green. _That is not what she was expecting._ The bluenette felt the hand pressed gently on her back. Marinette wanted to arch on his fingers, finding her back itchy at that part, but she can't because EVERYTHING! Marinette mumbled, unamused and still very flustered. "C-cheater."

" _You're one to talk._ " Adrien/Misterbug's voice is making her feel weird and it wasn't helpful how close they are. _This is without a doubt Misterbug. He has no idea what personal distance means when they're together. It's not like she minds. She likes physical contact and hugs. Lots of hugs. Also, warmth. It reminds her of home._

"Y-you win..." Marinette bit her lower lip, unable to look away from her partner. _She should._ She really should because that look should be banned. _It's dangerous._ ~~It's shifting the tables around.~~ _She should be the sexy one._ Marinette can feel her face heat up even further when Adrien licked his lips. 'Bug can actually look sexy. I'm dead. I won't be able to look at him in the eyes for a week or more. WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!'

"I really mean it, Marinette." As if aware she's thinking of something, Adrien spoke up to bring her attention back to him.

"Hm?" Marinette blinked, confused what he's talking about. This is still about their dumb bet and their identity reveal right?

"I love you." Adrien placed his hand on her cheek, caressing her lips with his thumb. The gaze loses its intensity. Concern and that unwavering love is all that remains. Adrien rests his forehead against hers, whispering. "With or without the mask."

"I..." Marinette has heard those words far too much as Misterbug, but for Adrien/Misterbug to say that to her, was a whole new level. Her mind might have turned to partial goo, but she has a mouth and a heart.

"Love you..." Marinette sees Adrien inching closer, asking for permission. Marinette sighs, moving her hands from his chest to his shoulders. Before she can end her sentence with a **too** , Adrien leaned for another kiss.

...

"The BLACK CAT HAS ARRIVED!" Chloé appeared in a Lady Noire costume, walking down the isle and opening her eyes at a bizarre and terrible sight. The blonde made a mixed sound of a strangled cat and a growling dog, clutching her bag tightly. "GET AWAY FROM MY ADRIKINS, MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!"

"Hmm.." Adrien simply pulled Marinette closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's mouth tastes like croissant. Adrien hasn't had a heavy breakfast hahahaha


	7. Lady Noire: I guess Master Fu's wrong in saying our teamwork will get affected, am I right Bug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Noire is flustered lady.
> 
> Mister bug is now love bug.
> 
> Tikki and Plagg have a chat.

Adrien expected the incoming akuma really, but he won't regret kissing his lady a couple times. Make a dozen times when he managed to find Marinette in the changing room (interrupted by Alya and their confused female classmates), the corridor (spotted by his supportive male classmates) and in the locker room (which was seen by Nino). Nino was the one who told them about the rampaging akuma outside. Marinette was the first to depart, pressing a quick peck on the cheek and went outside. He followed soon after, transforming outside school.

"I guess Master Fu's wrong in saying our teamwork will get affected, am I right Bug?" Lady Noire turned to his direction, offering her fist for their traditional fist pump. "Bien.."

"..Joué." Misterbug ended, pressing his fist before leaning close to give her a chaste kiss. He pulled back and laughed at the flustered black cat. "Bug caught your tongue?"

*cLICK.

"At least one ship has sailed.." Alya muttered and Lady Noire turned several shades of red darker.

"Beep beep! Whoops! Gotta go!" Lady Noire hissed, quickly turning away from the bug and running off.

"No! Come back M'lady!" Misterbug laughed, running and swinging after her.

* * *

"Maybe he was right! You're too much of a lovebug!" Lady Noire looked over her shoulders, surprised how this supposed fatigue, dying crimson hero capable of keeping up with her. She should have a better condition unless?! "HEy! Tell your hypothalamus to stop! Adrenaline should be banned oof!"

"Caught you!" Misterbug crashed against the black cat, landing in a field of flowers. De-transforming away from the camera's view or human eyes, Adrien snuggled his soulmate. "I can't believe we loved each other all this time."

"Just the wrong side." Marinette rolled so she can be on top of Adrien, pressing her ear on his chest for his heartbeat. "So that's why Plagg was laughing at me every freaking time."

"Better than having Tikki tell you to move on." Adrien breathed out.

"You did what now?" Plagg came out of the ring, staring at his counterpart. "I thought you ship these two?!"

"But he's so dense~" Tikki shook her head. "The only way for someone to realize what they don't have is by seeing things in another perspective."

"By dating another stuck-up?" Plagg waved his paws. "Or how about letting your ladybug tolerate a liar?"

"I really thought you were dating Lila." Marinette admitted, raising her head by resting her arms on his chest. She stares down at her partner, squinting at him. "Publicity stunt and all."

"Father would prefer Kagami more.." Adrien promised, but he pushed Marinette back to the side, having one arm under and wrapped around the girl of his dreams. "But I have you now and I don't plan on letting go."

"What a clingy bug~" Marinette teased, smiling at this love-sick dolt. _Well. She's just as love-filled with the revelation, but not that much._

"We should probably head back to school..." Adrien mumbled, kissing her on the forehead. "Father would kill me if he finds out I'm not in school."

"I think he will." Marinette chuckled, kissing her lover's neck. Adrien's breath hits her eyelashes and she giggled. "What am I now?"

"My soulmate, my beloved, my betrothed, my everything.." Adrien couldn't help it, he needed her. Kissing her in the lips, Adrien pressed her against him, entangling their legs to feel every single part of her. It's so warm. Adrien heard her purr when he massaged her scalp, listening to her moan when he pulled back to leave kisses trailing down her neck. She tastes, feels so great.

"Mari..." Adrien breathed out, looking up at misty eyes.

"W-we gotta go..." Marinette muttered, just as dazed as he. Had they known how addicting the truth would be, how kissing would be... ~~They would have done it much more sooner.~~

"At least her injuries are healed." Tikki supplied while Plagg makes gagging noises.

"She was fine!" Plagg pushed Tikki to cover the view. "Nothing I can fix."

"Sure you can." Tikki clicked and Plagg hissed at her.

"Later. We'll catch up later." Marinette whispered, peppering him with kisses as she held his sinful hands.

"Later...?" Adrien leaned on the pillar as Marinette tried to pacify him. It worked, but it might have also given Adrien another idea of what Marinette is saying as she sat on his lap with her legs apart.

"Yup." Marinette pressed a last kiss on his cheek before moving away. She smiles, fixing her jacket before holding her hand out to her partner. "Shall we?"

"Hn..." Adrien grabbed her hand, following her and unwilling to let go of her hand.

"He's so in love with her." Tikki commented, following their chosens. "Isn't it romantic Plagg?"

"I'm more curious if he has protection." Plagg snickered and Tikki gawked at her counterpart.

"Y-you!" Tikki clicked angrily, returning to Adrien's side. She screamed before fully hiding herself. "He does! In his wallet!"

"I did not need to hear that." Plagg's snicker turn into a full-blown laughter, quickly zooming and hiding in Marinette's pocket. "Good luck Kitten. You'll need it."


	8. Gabriel: It's time to give Adrien the talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie and Gabriel planning...

It took a couple of posts before **#MariAdrien** became viral. Apparently, there were a lot of hate from Adrien's fanbase, but a ton of support from a number of adults and celebrities who knew of the female. The balance scales balanced each other, which led to the hashtag to become a number one trending tag and searched topic.

'From a span of two hours...' Nathalie stared at her tablet, reading the reports from their PR and sales manager. Having been notified by Lila of the sudden escalation, Nathalie in turn discussed this to Gabriel who requested she call Adrien over. Unfortunately, Adrien' teacher: Miss Mendeiev refuses to accommodate their request. Adrien is also not answering his phone. 'What a predicament.'

"How's our sales?" Gabriel, worried for the brand, seemed as stoic as always. Deep down, the man is obviously screaming at himself for not seeing the signs. They have seen Adrien spacing out during his lessons, being distracted during photoshoots and even hearing a new piano piece for his so-called lover.

"The sales have shot up to fifteen percent..." Nathalie switched her screen to the reports from their branches, receiving positive news. "And rising. The connections of Marinette Dupain-Cheng seem to be promoting the brand, sir."

"What sort of celebrities?" With the report given to him by Lila, Gabriel finds Marinette not a preference for his son. Once he talks to Adrien about the type of relationship he has with the bluenette, he will later request the girl and her parents to break any contact from Adrien. Blackmail them if need be. However, he is not fatheaded. There will always be repercussions to his plans. He must account to the possible results of his actions.

"Mostly catering the middle and younger audience." Nathalie stared at the popular singers, famous news anchor, professional gamers who are also YouTubers, government officials, chefs and... Nathalie frowned. "Gabriel. You will need to see this."

"What is it...?!" Gabriel did not think the relationship would go in a global scale. Not only is the branch in China becoming recognized, but it seems the Prince of Achu has also spread the world in the middle east continent. Ergo, breaking these two up by force will affect the Brand's image and sales in Asia. This also leads to the question whether or not Lila lied on her reports. 'How could someone praised by various celebrities be a parasite?'

"What is your plan?" Nathalie inquired as Gabriel thought long and hard. 'Will the man risk his business for a chance to akumatize the girl?'

"It's time to give Adrien the talk." Gabriel decided and Nathalie had to fix her glasses.

"Excuse me?" Nathalie wishes him to repeat his sentiment.

"Emilie wouldn't want to see the brand and our son devastated from a sudden heartbreak." Gabriel looked away, walking towards the portrait of his beloved. "If the two breaks up, we must not have a hand on the affair."

"Would you like to meet him personally?" Nathalie asked, pulling out her phone to call Gorilla.

"I'll be there in a moment." Gabriel continues to look at the portrait.

...

Once Nathalie exits the room, the fashion mogul tries to remember the last time he met the bluenette. It was in a fashion contest featuring a hat design, a design even Audrey praised.

"If only you were here Emilie..." Gabriel sighed, caressing the portrait. "You would know how to handle this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to believe Emilie is the one who knows love more than Gabriel.


	9. Miss Bustier: Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Bustier wants to give advice to Marinette...
> 
> Adrien suddenly becomes protective and comes along.

"Is something wrong, Miss Bustier?" Adrien asked, staring at his home teacher with utmost attention.

"I... I'd like to overlook a number of matters, but it seems I cannot ignore the current situation." Miss Bustier placed both hands on her desk. "Your relationship with Marinette seem quite intimate that I am afraid of an impending escalation to performing indecent deeds."

"Wasn't Chloé performing the same when she constantly clung to my side?" Adrien retorted back in turn, unconcerned of the accusation. "Or Lila whenever she manages to take a seat beside mine or when I'm with my friends? How is this any different?"

"B-because.." Miss Bustier raised but Adrien continued.

"I did not consent to either their actions and you did absolutely nothing." Adrien hugged Marinette closer, letting Marinette bury her face on his neck. Marinette who fell asleep as soon as he sat inside Miss Bustier's office. "And when you do decide to act, it's when I'm in a relationship with said girl. I don't recall reading from the student manual regarding PDA, only acts of lasciviousness, exhibitionism and rape."

"Adrien. Let me finish..." Miss Bustier breathed out, hoping to calm the teenager. She will investigate on whatever he said later. Right now, she needs to focus on the present. "I am aware of the rules and am quite pleased you are in a relationship with a fellow star pupil. However, I want you to take the relationship slowly. You two are in a delicate situation and I refuse to see any harm occur to either of you."

"O-Oh." Adrien blushed, quickly looking away and staring at his lover.

"I also recall calling Marinette." Miss Bustier certainly did not expect to see Adrien coming along with her nor the blonde carrying her like his bride. "Shouldn't you be with your father? Miss Mendeleiev told me few minutes ago."

"...Right..." Adrien hesitantly stood up, carefully depositing the bluenette onto the chair.

"..." He mumbles something, pressing a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"Hm~" Marinette smiled, curling on the chair.

"..." Miss Bustier shook her head, finding these two unreasonably sweet. It was only a matter of time before these two became a couple, given their complementary grades and appearances. "Young love."


	10. Lila: You just plan on using Adrien to get a shortcut into the fashion world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's plan backfires.
> 
> Marinette sasses back.

"You think you've won?"

"Hi Lila." Marinette recently woke up and finished talking to Miss Bustier about the impending rabid fans and shaky relationship with someone as busy as Adrien. Marinette fully understands the costs, herself fully aware of Misterbug's agenda. She'll simply need to trust him like she always does. Her trust in him has yet to waver, not even when Adrien started dating Kagami. Marinette was the one who tried to convince him to date and see whether he does truly wish to love someone like her.

"Well you haven't!" Lila glared at her, hand clenching a phone. Marinette turned to look at the brunette, curious on what other trick she has in store. Lila muttered. "Any moment from now, he'll dump you. Do you honestly think he loves you?"

"Actually, yes. He's madly in love with me." Marinette tilted her head, remembering how difficult it was to partner up with Alya, only to give in when he saw those shiny green eyes. How can she say no to that? Marinette frowned, tapping her lips. "He even plans on buying me an engagement ring and start searching for a house we will both stay in once we graduate lycée. He's even come up with the wedding venue and invitation letters-"

"Shut up!" Lila hissed and Marinette did just that. She pointed a finger at the inspiring fashion designer, irritated. "I know Gabriel is your idol."

"You just plan on using Adrien to get a shortcut into the fashion world." Lila smirked when Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. "Am I wrong?"

"Hold up." Marinette crossed her arms, peeved at the accusation. "Are you telling me to reject Adrien for my dream job? You want me to break Adrien's heart because it'll ruin my image? Why Lila~ (Marinette's tone turned rather sarcastic.) You do care!"

"Of course I do." Lila's words caused Marinette to narrow her eyes. _Suspicious._ "Why wouldn't I care for our class representative?"

"That's **so** sweet of you but~" Marinette placed one hand on her hip, shaking her head. "We agreed to work in separate companies until Adrien takes over the company. I wouldn't want Adrien gunning my workplace just to pull me out, it's very... unprofessional. I wouldn't be able to get any work done when we're together."

"That won't change anything!" Lila shouted.

"Even before Adrien and I got together, I have offers from different fashion companies to take me under their wing." Marinette lets out a Cheshire smile. "Since you're one of Gabriel's models, I'm sure you notified the situation and I will gladly cross his company out of my list for work application."

"You have no idea what you're doing." Lila took a step back. "Do you know how influential Gabriel is?!"

"Do you know how many rival companies _the_ Brand has?" Taking a step into the dark, bluebell eyes glowed under the shade. Marinette knows this is being listened by Gabriel right now, "I thought so. I love Adrien and he loves me. Him and me against the world."

"You have a problem?"


	11. Master Fu: Now that both of you know each other's identities...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu back as the main shipper!
> 
> Alya, et al. bow down to his greatness!

"Plagg was unbalanced." Marinette sat beside Adrien as Master Fu hit the gong a number of times with the kwami on the pillow. "That's why I got injured after de-transforming?"

"Yes. The equilibrium between the Ladybug and Black cat Miraculous tends to destabilize sometimes.." Wang Fu lowered his instrument, staring down at the black cat. "You would notice this with the hours of sleep your kwami takes."

"The question now is..." Wang Fu nodded, glancing at the duo, before looking back at Plagg. "Why?"

"Akuma keeps coming to my chosen.." Plagg zoomed to Marinette's side, landing on her head. "So I skipped a couple of hours.."

"Oh Plagg..." Tikki lowered her antennae, apologetic. "I didn't know."

"Eh" Plagg shrugged. "You'd do the same, Tikki."

"Now that both of you know each other's identities..." Master Fu sat down, staring at his chosen holders. "You are to be extra careful."

"Y-you won't take our miraculouses?" Adrien widened his eyes in disbelief.

"He won't because he hasn't found the ideal holder yet." Marinette opened one eye, aware of the old man's thoughts.

"You're spot on, Marinette." Master Fu stroked his beard. "And the fact I ship you two."

"?!" Both teenagers stared at him with wide eyes.

"I..." Adrien raised his hand, squinting at the sly guardian. "Thanks?"

"You..." Marinette pulled away, sighing. "Why?"

**Author's Note:**

> Identity reveal... This should be an identity reveal...
> 
> Done. ^_^


End file.
